laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Reunion Inn
The Waiting for a Friend Inn is a location in Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle. It is owned by Henry Redoll, and is Montdol's largest hotel. Plot Pre-Game The hotel started off as a small inn by an oasis 18 years before Mask of Miracle. It was built as a place for Lando Ascad's search party to stay whilst searching the Akbadain ruins for him under Henry's guidance. Whilst looking for Lando, the search party found the treasure of the ruins, making Henry a millionaire. The inn began expanding, and people who were also searching for Lando to claim the huge reward began building their houses by the oasis. This was the beginning of Montdol. Henry had Redoll Mansion built, and he moved to Montdol from Steviano permanently. Sharon later joined him, pretending to be his wife. Lando's mother also moved in after going bankrupt. ''Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle Chapter Seven: The Waiting for a Friend Inn Starting to unravel the mystery, Professor Layton decided to go here with Luke and Emmy in order to find the Gentleman of Miracles. They were welcomed by the hotel's manager, Nuden, who invited them to see Henry's study. Whilst Luke and Emmy looked around (finding a photo of Henry and Lando as children, a toy robot, and a notebook entitled 'The Special Investigation Team Explorations'), Layton talked with Nuden in another room. Once finished, the group went back to the hotel's lobby, where Nuden gave them a story book. When they read the story, all of the lights in the hotel suddenly went out, and the story hinted at the location of another book. The three searched the hotel, the lights coming back on, and found the next story, with this one hinting at the next's location in one of the hotel suites. The third was hidden in the hotel gardens, with the last being in the main hall. The last told a story about a king, a princess, and the king's 'loyal' minister. The king left one day to kill the dragon terrorizing the kingdom, and in his long absense, the minister took over the kingdom. At the the end of the story, there is another hint for the three to go to the hotel's cinema. The ending of the story plays on the screen; the king finally returned one day to find his minister had taken over and had married the princess, whom the king loved. The lights suddenly went out completely after the three finished reading, and when they turned back on, Layton and Emmy found that the Gentleman of Miracles had kidnapped Luke, trapping him in a rope complex high up in the hotel's main hall. The Gentleman asked Layton if this time he was able to save his friend's life, and watched from the first floor as Layton and Emmy figured out how to save Luke. Solving a puzzle, Layton climbed down the ropes using a caledabra and rescues Luke. Emmy joined them on the first floor via the stairs. Layton told the Gentleman that he knew who he was, so the Gentleman took off the mask, and was revealed to be Lando. Lando explained that he had survived the fall with amnesia; he was found by an old man, Mominokii, who took him in, and he had lived with him for the last 18 years, working as a farmer. Some time before ''Mask of Miracle, he had received a letter from Jean Descole, telling him that Henry had stolen his research into the Akbadain ruins and used it to make himself rich, then married Sharon. Enraged, he accepted Descole's help, and became the Gentleman of Miracles in order to get revenge on Henry. Chapter Eight: The Last Miracle Images ''Mask of Miracle'' Waiting for a Friend Inn at night MoM.png|The inn at night. Wating for a Friend Inn at day MoM.png| The inn at day Main Hall MoM.png|The main hall. Henry's Study MoM.png|Henry's study. First Building MoM.png|The original building. Category:Mask of Miracle Locations Category:Locations